Guilt, Hope and Madness
by weathersageK
Summary: Alice is still suffering even though she moved to America but maybe a quick 'trip' to Wonderland can solve that especially with a certain two waiting for her. Rated T for language and violence


_**This one-shot of mine is a sequel to the fanfictions 'Sugar Spice and Everything Nice' as well as 'Slugs, Snails and Puppy Dog Tails' both by 'Gunpowder Cookies'. One thing you might want to know this story does star Alice but the reason I put Gryphon and Jabberwock as the stars is because I think they have a lack of fanfics so my story would just be lost in the thousands of Alice fanfics here, if I said Alice was the star. Anyway, thanks for allowing me to write this story Gunpowder! Now let's begin the story!**_

Alice made her way down the street. Ever since she moved to America she had found herself in a reality not that different from back at home. Luckily though, no one here knew of her days at the Asylum so she was able to make some friends here. In some of her dreams she could remember returning to an almost completely repaired Wonderland and she even met a new friend while she was there; the heroic White Knight and she even met his Arch-foe the Red Knight.

Others still needed some corrections such as Dormy and the March Hare, poor things, they still held a grudge against Hatter but more so because he denied them their tea rather then turning them into half automatons. And also the Tweedle Twins seemed to still have a cannibal side to them as well even though Hatter clearly wasn't employing them like back when she was in the asylum.

Regardless there were problems in Wonderland but at least things were getting better for her, at least that's what she thought as she returned home after another day working at the school. Alice didn't know why or how but she was a natural born teacher, especially to the younger children, maybe it was because she saved so many but she didn't dare tell anyone that, it would only result it loneliness and despair from the belief that she was mad.

Alice looked in her mailbox and noticed a letter… from her parents after reading it her hands began to shake and she stumbled into a chair before sitting down and putting her face in her hands. Her parents, her sister, and even her nanny were coming to America. This was bad she had written to them in the past and since they knew where she lived it wouldn't be hard to find her unless… she ran.

No, she wouldn't give up all her friends; the fisherman Lewis or the old grocery store owner Carroll or Mr. Dodgeson the preacher, not just because of them coming to see her.

Alice got out of her chair and put on a coat as she went out for a walk, she walked around town careful to avoid alleyways and thugs until she found herself at the beach. It was barren because of the cold autumn weather but Alice didn't mind as she walked on the beach she could here birds screeching overhead and even saw a strange looking bird perched a few feet away from her. Before Alice could get a good look at the bird it flew away and disappeared from sight. Alice continued until she saw the docks where her parents, sister, and nanny would be stepping onto in a few days.

Alice then heard a splash beside her as she looked to see a catfish? Here? Alice stepped closer as the catfish's head suddenly sprang out at her and a growling escaped its fish lips which had now grown a set of sharp buckteeth. Alice fell backwards in fear expecting to land in the sand and be at the monster's mercy but instead she felt herself falling as a darkness crept around her until a bright light flashed revealing a strange place that Alice instantly recognized as Wonderland.

Soon Alice found herself not falling but floating down to a familiar green field. This was the place where Griffon had sacrificed his life to save Alice and helped her defeat the Jabberwock as a result of his sacrifice.

"Once again, you've kept me waiting Alice. When will you ever follow that Rabbit's example and be on time?" said a familiarly dark voice.

Alice turned around fast to see none other than the Jabberwock himself towering over her just like when she was back at the Asylum when she had to battle the Red Queen. Alice took a step backwards without the Vorpal blade all she had was her wits and as Bill McGill said that meant she had nothing.

Alice stepped backwards in fear as the monster before her slowly stomped towards her, "How foolish of you to think you could run from your guilt!"

"Guilt? From what?" asked Alice as if she didn't know what the Jabberwock would say next

"Your guilt from murdering Doctor Bumby for example!" replied the juggernaut of a beast

"He was going to kill Lizzie! And all of us! I had no choice!" Alice replied

"Said who? One of your foolish hallucinations from your vain daydreams?" the Jabberwock shot back as it stretched its neck till Alice could feel the monster's engine exhaust scented breathing running through her hair "You selfish arrogant child! You saw the man in your home and thought you could play the role of a hero and stop something that would have never come by killing that man and now you arrogantly believe that you, YOU are the victim!"

Alice was trembling maybe the Jabberwock was right. After all how could she talk to her future self? The fact was; it was impossible, like the Jabberwock said

The Jabberwock raised its claw as it prepared to kill the helpless girl but before the behemoth could bring down his claw a blur passed in front of the Jabberwock as it gave out a painful screech. Once the blur was gone the Jabberwock now had a set of three long scars on its face and roared in the direction of the blur as it slowed down and landed right next to Alice revealing a creature with an eagle's head and claws and a lion's body. It was Gryphon her former commander during her battle against the Red Queen.

"Alice, are you all right?" asked the Gryphon

Alice didn't even respond but nodded as the Gryphon said "Excellent and now I will make it up to you for my past failure in taking care of this abomination."

Before Alice could respond the Gryphon and the Jabberwock were once-again in air combat however Gryphon had learned from his mistakes and seemed to be on equal footing with the Jabberwock but Alice knew that the Jabberwock could only be killed by her after all it was formed of her own guilt but how? She didn't have a weapon and just then she looked at her feet as a familiar knife-like blade slid just beside her feet as a familiar voice said, "The Vorpal blade is swift and keen and always ready for service."

Alice looked behind just in time to see a familiar grin as it disappeared a second later. Alice smirked and with Vorpal blade in hand charged at the area just beneath the air battle as Gryphon unleashed a blast of fire into the Jabberwock's face long enough for the Gryphon to land as Alice climbed up on Gryphon's back as the two took to the skies.

As Alice soared through the air as the Jabberwock and the Gryphon continued their deadly dance in the sky. Alice carefully aimed her blade and made sure to strike when the Jabberwock's wings were nearby while making sure to hold on tightly to the Gryphon to prevent herself from falling off. When the Jabberwock began tumbling towards the ground the Gryphon made his move and let loose a powerful stream of fire onto the Jabberwock's back causing its wings to burn up until it finally fell to the ground but despite the loss of its wings the monster was still willing to fight and even speak.

"You… think… killing me again will solve anything? It won't! You'll be alone again an outcast, a pariah!" yelled the Jabberwock as he stomped towards Alice as she dismounted the Gryphon

Before Alice could say anything the Gryphon charged at the Jabberwock and let loose another onslaught of fire before tackling the creature to the ground where it landed on its back in a daze.

"Hurry, Alice! Finish this creature, now!" yelled the Gryphon as he soared up into the sky to avoid a reflex swipe of the Jabberwock's claw.

Wasting no time Alice charged at the incarnation of all the guilt she had in her body with her Vorpal blade in hand she charged until she stood on the stunned Jabberwock's chest and decapitated the monster as its head fell with a loud thump onto the green field.

With the Jabberwock dead the Gryphon landed a few feet away from the body as Alice walked closer and closer to her old friend.

"I'm glad to see your safe Alice and now you have conquered your guilt." The Gryphon said with joy in his voice

"Guilt but… wasn't I right in making the decision to kill Bumby?" asked Alice

"Whether you were right or wrong in making the decision to kill Bumby in order to save your family or not there is no doubt that the idea of killing someone weighs on your own conscious Alice."

"But I've killed the Queen of Hearts and all of her subordinates!" Alice said confused by how killing a bastard like Bumby could make her feel guilty

"Yes, and they still live though severely weakened, hopefully so much that they will never rise to power again, but killing someone always leaves guilt in one's mind even if you killed someone out of self-defense."

Alice realized that her friend was right and she realized that she did feel some guilt over staining her hands with blood but she also knew she did the right thing whether anyone believed her or not it didn't matter.

Alice smiled and shut her eyes slowly muttering "Thank you" to her friends the Gryphon and the Cheshire Cat, whom she knew was hiding somewhere grinning at her, as she opened her eyes to find herself lying down on the beach next to the docks. She brushed the sand off her dress and made her way back to her home with a smile in her heart.

"Alice? Alice!" yelled a familiar voice as Alice turned around to see none other than Lewis the fisherman no doubt returning from one of his nights at the bar with his friends, "Alice! Good to see you out and about!"

Alice smiled Lewis looked a lot like the White Knight from Wonderland from his muscular, yet thin body, to his short and scruffy beard and even his Irish accent was alike to the clumsy White Knight from Wonderland

After a few minutes Alice walked with her friend as she explained that her parents, her sister, and her nanny were coming to live in America and also told him about how she wanted to surprise them by introducing them to all her friends. As she went on talking to Lewis who constantly volunteered to help her with setting things up for their welcome (though it was probably the alcohol that she could smell on his breath talking for him) Alice didn't notice that in the shadows of an alley a familiar scrawny cat with an earring and a wide toothy grin gave off a chuckle before disappearing into the shadows of the night.

_**And there you have it. My American McGee's Alice in Wonderland one-shot. I hope you liked it (especially you Gunpowder Cookies!) Also I just want people to know that I never played either of the games I only watched the cut scenes on youtube and I fell in love with the game. So I have no idea if the actual White Knight appeared in either of the games (not the chess piece knights the white knight himself). Also I have to ask if anyone of you noticed the names I gave Alice's American friends involve a certain someone, so can you guess who?**_

_**Like it? Hate it? Review please!**_


End file.
